It's Complicated
by Wiccachic
Summary: *Complete?* It's two years after the war and Duo is bored. Hilde desides to take matters into her own hands and sends him on a vacation to earth. But what happens when he runs into someone he had only pretended not to miss? 1x2, 3x4 mentioned
1. Boredom

The war had been over for two years. Two wonderful, peaceful years. Duo scratched his head on looked over the chart in his hand. Two long, boring nothing-to-do years but go through trash and collect it. After the first year he had decided that maybe he had made a mistake in choosing this profession. After the second he was about to rip out his trademark thigh-length braid. He sighed and looked over his shoulder to where Hilde was making her way up the trash pile to him.

"How did we do today?" she asked lightly and with a smile.

"As good as always, I guess." Duo said on a sigh. Hilde came up and stood beside him, looking over his shoulder at the chart. 

"Uh-huh." her eyes scanned up and down the screen before she smiled softly. "Duo what's wrong?"

He looked over at her in surprise, violet eyes wide. She never actually came out and said anything when she sensed his unrest. It was like and unwritten rule. "What do you mean?" he asked, deliberately trying to sound uninterested. 

Hilde sighed and lightly put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't act stupid, Duo. You have been distracted and irritable lately."

"I have not." he snapped.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Duo, have you looked at your chart?"  
Duo frowned and let his eyes focus on the screen in his hands. 'I'm bored' was scrawled all over the place along with four names written over and over again. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and…he looked back at Hilde, meeting her concerned blue eyes. "So? I got a little bored today." he shrugged. 

Hilde smirked and pointed at the page again. "You have Heero Yuy written on there more than any others and most of them have hearts around them."

Duo blushed faintly. "Uh….." His crush on the wing zero pilot was deeply personal and _secret_. Why he had been so stupid as to put _hearts_ around the name…

"Duo…" Hilde sighed and turned, beginning to walk away. "I thought I should let you know that I have purchased a ticket for you on the next shuttle to earth."

"Huh? Wha-Hilde! Come back here!" he ran forward and grabbed her arm. "What do you mean you bought me a ticket to earth?"

She shrugged. "You need a vacation. I already called Quatre to let him know you needed a place to stay. He's arranged for you to have a pent house suite."

"But-"

"No buts, Duo." she turned a resolved face toward his. "I am tired of having to deal with you. Go and have a paid vacation. I can take care of everything here."

"I-well…" he looked around him and sighed. He had wanted a vacation for so long, maybe this was what he needed. "Alright, but when is the ticket time? I have to pack."

"No need. You have clothes already there, I shipped them this morning."

Duo frowned at her. "You weren't going to take no for an answer, were you?"

"Nope." she smiled unrepentantly. "Now get going, the shuttle leaves in an hour. Pick up your ticket at the front by giving your name."

"Alright. I'll see ya!" He grinned suddenly as he hadn't grinned in months, the old Duo coming out. He leaned over and hugged Hilde tight. "I don't know how I will ever repay you…"

"Don't worry about it, you paid for everything." she grinned at his retreating back and laughed outright as he flipped her off over his shoulder.

~*0*~

"Oh yeah, this is the life…" Duo sunk further into the hot tub, letting the bubbling hot water relax his tired muscles. He closed his violet eyes tiredly and sighed. No worries for the next three weeks. Silence echoed in the room, broken only by the soft hum of the generator for the tub. He twitched his toes and shifted his position. He was still for another moment before shifting again. Shift, twist. Still. Shift twist. Still. Finally he opened his eyes and looked around, spotting a clock. He had been relaxing for a total of five minutes. Frowning he stood up and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his slender waist and walking away from the tub. He just couldn't stay still long enough to let the hot water relax him. He walked into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of loose blue jeans and pulling them on. He plopped down in front of the TV and turned it on, flipping dejectedly through the channels till something pink caught his eye. 

Releena Peacecraft was sitting behind a desk, microphones trained on her mouth to catch anything she might want to say, looking as chic as always. She was blathering on about some political nonsense and he was about to change to some sports channel when a movement flashed behind the Queen. He frowned and concentrated on the figure, catching only a glimpse, but it was enough for him to be sure of who it was. Why was he there? Duo quickly turned off the television and stood, he had to get out and go somewhere. He grabbed a shirt and his wallet and keys before leaving, Heero Yuy's stoic face splashed across his minds eye as he had been, standing behind Releena, arms crossed.

~*0*~

"That went well." Releena smiled over at her companion. "Don't you think?"

"Hn." was the only reply she received. 

"Come now, Heero, isn't there more you could say? I mean, the dignitaries were quite impressed with my body guard."

"Hn." Heero only grunted again and looked out the window of the fast moving car toward the street. Drowning out Releena's inane chatter and watching for anything that might interest him. A slim figure far away caught his cobalt eyes and he almost sucked in his breath. A long braid trailed behind the slow moving figure who's slender frame was hunched, hands in the pockets. It could have been anyone, but Heero knew instinctively who it was. Duo….

"--and then they…Heero? What was that did you just say.."

He looked over at her and frowned. He hadn't realized that he had said the name out loud till that moment. That was not a good thing. "Stop the car." he ordered shortly. Before Releena could say anything otherwise, the limo halted and Heero stepped out. "Drive on." the car moved away before Releena had a chance to react. Heero made his way to the person who had caught his eye.

~*0*~

Duo sighed and kicked at a pebble one the ground, tracking its way across the street before it was stopped by another pedestrians foot. He sighed again and looked for another pebble to kick when he ran into the poor person who had stopped the momentum of his rock. They fell in and ungraceful heap on the ground and he looked up and meet a pair of cobalt blue eyes. His apology died on his lips before it was ever uttered. "H-Heero?" _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod……. _Duo gulped and allowed the brunette to help him to his feet.

"Duo." his name fell from the 01 pilot's lips a lot easier than his had from 02. 

"A-are you, uh, a-alright?" he stammered, and wanted to kick himself at his stupidity. He was Duo Maxwell, confirmed flirt and proud of it. He plastered his normal cheery smile on his face that gradually got easier the longer he stared at the ex-pilot. "Man! It's been forever! How are ya?"

"Fine." came the monosyllabic response. 

There was a semi-awkward response as they just stared at each other. Duo put his hands in his pockets again and kicked his foot slightly. "So…" Heero just looked at him and Duo wanted to scream. "What brings you to New York?"

"What brings you to earth?"

Duo grinned and Heero gave what for him would pass as a grin as they spoke at the same time. "Wanna get some coffee?" Heero thought it over for a moment before nodding slowly. The two walked off in compatible silence.

~*0*~

Releena watched as Duo walked off with Heero, a frown pulling down her lips. "Follow them." she ordered her driver shortly.

~*0*~

Me: I would like to take this time to say that if I owned them, do you think I would share them with the general public? ::snuggled Duo-san:: he's too cute to share! ::gets death glare from Heero and slowly drops her arms and backs away:: I'm sure Hee-chan knows that ::winks::

Heero: Hee-chan?

Me: ::smirks:: yup! ::runs from enraged Heero, dodging bullets::

Duo: ::sweat drop:: please review, it would be much appreciated.


	2. Meetings

Wiccachic: hee hee this is for those who reviewed for me!!!! ::big hugs all around:: this was the first fic I've ever posted and I'm so happy that ya'll liked it!!! ^_^\/. I would also like to take the time to say that I own nothing. If I owned these hot bishies, do you _really_ think that I would share them with the general public? ::smiles and snuggles Duo:: any way, this is the next part! Enjoy!!

~*0*~

"So that's basically what I've been doing." Duo sipped at his luke warm coffee and grinned. The two of them had been sitting in the coffee shop for about an hour which was about how long it had taken Duo to relate what had happened to him in the past two years. "How about you?"

Heero blinked slowly. "I've been Releena's body guard." simple and too the point with out much speaking. He'd really missed Heero.

"For two years?" Duo shook his head and whistled. "Man, how could you stand her for that long?"

"She's not that bad." Heero sipped at his own drink.

Duo felt his heart twinge at how fast Heero was to come to Releena's defense but shrugged it off. "Hmm….must be love."

Heero grimaced. "No way." He shook his head. "I protect her because she is a good leader and the people need a leader." he shrugged. "I've been thinking of leaving, though. She's safe enough now, and I'm tired of listening to her."

Duo pushed down the compulsion to blurt out that he could use another partner and merely grinned. "Well, I'm in town for three weeks, staying at the Hampton, Presidential suit if you want to come visit." he tried not to sound to hopeful.

"I just might." he looked down at the watch on his wrist and sighed. "I have to get back. I'll see you around." He stood, preparing to leave when Duo caught his arm.

"Wait a sec." He scribbled something down on the napkin in front of it and shoved it into Heero's hand. "M-my number, if you want to call." he blushed slightly and looked away.

Heero looked at the crumpled napkin in his hand as if he'd never seen one before, then shook his head slightly, as if dispelling thoughts. "Hn." he turned on his heel and quickly left the shop. Duo sat at his table a moment longer before standing up and throwing a couple bills on the table and leaving himself.

~*0*~

Duo sighed and closed his door behind him, throwing his key's on a nearby table and beginning to undress before carefully studying his surroundings. He had just reached for the waistband of his black boxers when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and met Trowa's green eye. "I love a free show as much as the next man, Duo-san, but I think you might want to stop."

Duo frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I invited him." Quatre stepped forward and laced his fingers with Trowa's.

"And what are _you_ doing here? I thought you were gonna be busy with some new project of yours." Duo stepped forward with a smile. "Not that I'm not glad to see ya, but I am kinda curious. You said that I'd be alone for the next three weeks."

"Oh, you will be, I just wanted to drop in and say hi." He sat down on the couch and waved Trowa into the seat beside him. "By the way," he said, almost too casually, "Have you seen Heero lately? I heard he was in town."

Duo frowned. It was almost as if Quatre _wanted_ him to wish to see the wing pilot. "Yeah.." he said slowly, "I ran into him on the street earlier." he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering." he smiled brightly suddenly. "So! Do you want to go out with Trowa and I tonight?"

~*0*~

Heero walked into Releena's mansion exactly forty minutes later to see the Queen sitting in the parlor through the open door. He walked in silently and studied the other occupants of the room. Two panting dignitaries who wanted to claim Releena as theirs and one woman. Dorothy Catalonia. He repressed a shudder as her strange blue eyes settled on him and took his place just behind Releena's Right shoulder.

"Thank you for coming, Gentlemen. I will get back to you on that." Releena smiled softly and rang for her butler to show the men out. The three other occupants remained silent till they were alone. "Would you like to explain where you went today, Heero?" Releena poured herself a glass of tea and offered some to Dorothy. 

"No." he replied shortly.

Dorothy raised one forked brow and smiled softly. "I didn't know one could refuse their employer like that."

Heero didn't even spare her a glance. "I decided to take a walk."

"With whom?" Releena asked sipping her tea.

"No one important." he replied. His fingers curled around the napkin in his pocket, belying his words. "If you will excuse me?" he exited the room with out waiting for a reply. 

"I think you need to rope that one in some, Your Majesty." Dorothy said, sipping her tea.

"And how am I to do that?"

The blonde shrugged. "How am I to know?"

~*0*~

Wiccachic: Woohoo!!!! :: throws up victory sign:: number two done!!!! 

Duo: ::sweat drop:: please r&r people, she might get hostile

Wiccachic: ::innocent eyes:: who, me? ::hides ever-present scythe:: 


	3. Hangover

Wiccachic: -_-b I haven't been able to write for _TWO _whole days!! ::tear:: now I finally have time but, alas, not much. Not really sure where this chapter is going to take me, cuz I'm just wingin' it. ::grin:: I guess we'll both just have to wait and see, ne?

Duo woke the next morning with the worst hangover imaginable to a ringing phone. He rolled over and glared at the offensive object, thinking that if looks could kill, the phone would be nothing but a pile of cinders and ash. It rang once more shrilly then was blessedly silent. He sighed in relief and rolled over, closing his eyes in bliss, but only for a moment because the hateful _thing_ began it's horrid trilling again. He growled and picked it up. "_What_?" 

"If you hadn't wanted me to call you shouldn't have given me your number." 

"Heero?" Duo asked, sitting up and running his fingers through his loose hair. "Nah, I wanted you to call, I just had a busy night." He rubbed his hand over his face distractedly.

"Really." Heero's voice was laced with humor. "I was wondering if you would meet me for lunch today." the ex-pilot seemed as cool as ever.

Duo's heart skipped a beat. "Uh, sure! Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll come and get you around noon."

"Okay." 

"See you then." 

"Yeah, see ya." Duo said to the dial tone. He place the phone on the hook slowly, almost in a daze. He was having his first date with Heero. A _date_. He shook his head. No, he couldn't get so excited, they were just going as friends. He looked over at the clock and gasped. It was already ten o'clock!! He only had two hours to get ready!! Duo sprang from the bed and flew into the bathroom. He just had to remember that this was just a friendly meeting between friends. Right.

~*0*~

Heero finished buttoning up his white shirt and sighed. He couldn't wear this one either. He took it off and threw it in the ever growing pile of clothes on his bed. He let out an aggravated sigh and studied the remaining articles of clothing in his closet. A few t-shirts and jeans. Nothing too dressy, but not quite what he wanted. Frowning, he shook his head. It wasn't like this was supposed to be a _date_ or anything. He growled softly and picked out a dark green shirt and a pair of black jeans. He only had an hour before he had to leave to pick up Duo and he didn't have any idea why he was so nervous. It was just a friendly meeting between friends.

~*0*~

Duo was just finishing braiding his hair when he heard the buzzer at his door. With a yelp he ran to answer it, violet eyes apologetic. "Heero, I'm sorry, I'm not quite ready. If you….would…" He met Releena's gaze perplexed. "Releena? What are you doing here?" He scratched his head. "How did you find me?"

She shrugged. "I was just wondering where Heero had wasted his time yesterday." she took a step forward and Duo moved away, letting her enter. 

"Wasting his time?"

"Well yes. He left me yesterday and said he was bored, needed to find something to occupy his time." She tossed her blonde hair and settled onto his couch. She shrugged delicately. "He also mentioned that he wanted some free time today for lunch, something about wanting to humor an old acquaintance." She stood suddenly. "Oh well, I only came by to see who it was." She walked by him and patted his cheek. "Se you later, Duo." 

He closed the door behind her and stared at the smooth wood for and indeterminable amount of time before slowly walking to his bedroom a flopping down on his bed. He was only a distraction? Shaking his head he grinned in self-deprecation and curled up into a ball, hugging his knees. Heero could just find someone else to occupy his time.

~*0*~

Releena walked down the hall way with a smug smile on her face. Heero's attentions would never stray from her, if she had her way and she always did. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway and ducked into a darkened corner. Heero came walking by, wearing only a t-shirt and pair of jeans. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about it if Duo didn't earn more that a t-shirt and pair of jeans. She watched her love knock on Duo's door, and took that time to scattle down the hallway and exit the hotel, her mind cleared of all guilt she may have felt when she thought of Duo taking _any_ of Heero's affections from her.

~*0*~

Wiccachic: ::sweat drop:: man, Releena's stupid. ::rolls eyes:: as if she had _any_ of Heero's affections!! I would just like to take this time to apologize for all the pain that Releena is causing poor Duo-san. ::snuggles poor bishonen:: but it will all turn out right in the end!! I Promise!!!


	4. Lunch Date

Wiccachic: I would just like to give a HUGE thank you to all those people who reviewed so nicely!! ::glomps all around and much snuggling:: and to all those who review bad?? Well, lets just say…you obviously don't matter cuz I'm writing another chapter!! ::grins:: don't like it, you can flame me…I need something to laugh at! ^_~ Ja Ne!

Heero knocked on the door again, a little impatiently. Why didn't Duo answer the door? He tapped his foot a little as he knocked again, harder this time. "Duo?" he called. There was no answer and he sighed, pulling a lock-pick set out of his pocket and set to work. (a/n: pretend he has one for me please) In a matter of moments he was walking through the door. "Duo?" he called again. 

"How'd you get in here?" a muffled voice asked from the bed room.

Heero followed the voice and found the braided ex-pilot face down on the large bed. "I picked the lock." he answered simply. "Why didn't you answer the door?"

"Didn't want to." 

Heero waited for the rest of the explanation, but the normally talkative boy was oddly quiet. "Why didn't you want to?" he asked semi-patently. 

"I have _better_ thinks to do with my time." he murmured into the blanket.

Heero nodded, perplexed. "Like staring into a blanket for who knows how long?"

"It's better than hanging with you." he pouted into the blanket.

Heero frowned and took a small step back. "Yesterday I was under the impression that you wanted to see me."

"That was _yesterday_. Today, I have decided that I don't want to be one of your _distractions_." 

Heero's frown deepened. "Who said you were a distraction?"

"It's not important, but I don't want to be just that to you."

"You're not a distraction, Duo." He cleared his throat slightly. "What _do_ you want to be to me?"

"I want to be your--friend." Duo sat up with a sigh and looked over to where Heero was standing in the door way. "So I'm not just a distraction to you?" he lowered his lashes over his eyes, shielding them.

"No." Heero shrugged.

Duo grinned and stood, running and hugging the blue eyed boy. "Why are we still here then! I think you promised me lunch!"

~*0*~

Heero walked Duo to his hotel room door around three that afternoon, the violet eyed ex-pilot was laughing at something or other, and he slapped Heero on the back. "Man! We gotta hang out more often!" the stopped at the white door leading to Duo's room and stood there in silence for a moment. "So…" duo began, then smiled. "Gimme a call sometime tomorrow and we'll have diner." He smirked suddenly. "Maybe one of these days we'll be able to have breakfast." he winked and opened his door, walking through it before Heero could answer. 

The other boy stared at the closed door, his mouth slowly opening and closing before he shrugged and walked back down the hall. Releena had wanted him to be back at three thirty so that he could accompany her to one of her many meetings and if he walked really fast he just might make it.

~*0*~

Duo didn't think he could smile any harder in his shower that night, as he ran over the course of that day. It started out pretty shitty when Releena came to visit him, but he quickly banished that memory from his mind. Heero had discredited her statement and it could no longer hurt him. Then Heero and they had had a wonderful lunch and then the walk home had been pure bliss! Almost singing he stepped out of his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The ringing phone caught his attention and he decided to let the machine get it. He smiled, hoping it was Heero.

~BEEP~ "Hello, this is room 69G (a/n: I thought this was oddly fitting ::smirk:: tee hee) The keeper of this room is currently unavailable and will get back to you as soon as possible. Please leave your name and number so that they will know how to reach you." ~BEEP~ 

"Duo Maxwell?" an unknown masculine voice said statically over the answering machine. "I just want to warn you that your choice of _friends_ might be detrimental to your health. Think on that." ~CLICK~

Duo stared at the phone for a second, shock written over his features. Some one had just _threatened _him. Some one had the audacity to threaten his life. He almost laughed about it till he thought it over. Who ever it was wanted to kill him for the friends he kept. He frowned, scratching his head. Who did they _not_ want him to be friends with? He walked over and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Quatre, hey man! Where are you today?"

"In my home." the blond replied slowly. "Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering if you gave my room number to anyone."

"Uh…no…Duo, what happened?"

"Nothing, it must have been a crank call. Thanks"

He hung up before Quatre could reply and dialed another number. 

"Yes?"

"Heero?"

"Yes."

"Did you give my number to anyone?"

"No."

"Oh…uh…okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Duo?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Ask you what?"

"If I had given anyone your number."

"I asked that?" Duo fiddled with the tail of his braid.

"Yes."

"Really? I don't remember. Oh well! I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He hung up the phone quickly and sighed. He'd worry about it tomorrow, right then he was a little to tired.

Wiccachic: ::big eyed:: even _I_ didn't know that was gonna happen!! I'm sure you all know 

Who it is that is making the threats, but humor me cuz Duo doesn't know…..him being to sweet. N-e-way..um….I want to put Wufei into it but I want him to be with someone or something like that and I have NO clue how to do it. Any idea's on the subject would be SOOOOOO welcome!! 


	5. Bad Breakfast

Wiccachic: HEY!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!! Um…I just wanna tell monkie-baka to shut up and just read…no more obnoxious little reviews!! ::grins:: (just to let ya'll know, she is a close friend of mine and was just jokin, as am I.) domo arigato!! ::glomps and snuggles:: oh…still waitin for some input on Wu-wu…….any would be nice, cuz I know ya'll want him in here. (if you cant tell, I'm a southern bell so don't make fun a my writin) oh…I forgot on the last chapter, but for my obligatory disclaimer, I own no one and nothing……tho I wish I did ::wink::

Duo woke the next morning with a smile. He had had a wonderful dream involving Heero, silk scarves and a can whip cream. He shook his head to expel the pleasant images and got up, scratching and stretching. He frowned when he heard a knock on his door and he went to answer it boxers, curiosity getting the better of him. A young woman was standing on the other side, a covered tray balanced precariously on her hand. "Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yeah?" He watched her eyes trail down his almost naked lean body and smirked. "Need something?"

"Uh…yes. Yes sir. I-I was ordered to bring this to your room for breakfast, sir." the young woman handed him the tray, wide eyes still trailing over his body and he smiled. 

"I don't have my wallet with me for your tip, if you could wait here…?"

"Wha-? Oh! That's not necessary, Mr. Maxwell…consider it a freebee." She winked and walked off. Duo shook his head with a smile and walked back into his hotel room. He squashed the sudden hope that it had been sent from Heero and sat it on the table in front of the couch. 

He slowly reached for the lid to the tray and lifted it cautiously. He yelped and tossed the lid across the room, staring in shock at the dead bat that was resting on the silver platter. He reached out with a shaky hand when he caught site of a little strip of white paper.

~Do you understand??~

He let the paper fall from his nerveless fingers and stared. The phone rang and he robotically answered. "Hello?"

"Do you?" the same voice from the night before asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Duo growled. 

A raspy chuckle whispered gratingly across Duo's ears. "That is not important. Just refrain from seeing Heero Yuy ever again."

"Who has a problem with Heero and I being friends?" Duo scratched his head.

"It is not the friend part that is the problem. I know you want to be more than just friends, though. Keep your distance." Before Duo could make another comment, the man hung up.

Duo stared at the phone before placing it back on the receiver. He didn't hear the knock at the door, didn't even look up when he heard a slight gasp. He whole focus was fixed on the little dead bat on his table. "Duo?" He looked up into Quatre's worried eyes. He held the note in one delicate hand. "What is this?"

Duo shrugged. "Secret admirer." he joked.

"This is no laughing matter, Duo-san." Quatre whispered. He watched as Trowa disposed of the mutilated corps, and then took his lover's hand. "Who sent it?"

"I don't know." Duo replied. He hung his head slightly, grabbing it with both hands. "I got a call last night-" He looked up a frowned. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried after your call to me last night and decided to come and check on you." Quatre sat beside Duo and grabbed his hand. "Tell us why they are threatening you." he demanded softly.

Duo shrugged again. "The first call was last night. He told me to beware of who my 'friends' were. Then this morning, a girl who works here gave me that, saying someone ordered it for me for breakfast."

"Has he called again?"

"Yeah, this morning before you got here."

Quatre looked at him a moment and Duo remained silent. "Well?" he prodded. "What did they say this time?"

"That I shouldn't be friends with Heero." Duo said quietly.

"Do you think it could be someone actually after Heero? Maybe they are trying to warn you that they plan to kill him, and you would have gotten in the way."

Duo looked up. He had never thought of that angle. Before he could make a comment, Quatre had turned and picked up the phone, dialing a number. "Heero?" 

Duo stared at him. How had the blonde had Heero's number? Trowa smiled at him. "Cell phone." was all he said. Duo frowned and listened in to the half of the conversation he could hear, straining to hear even a thread of Heero's voice.

"Hey, yeah…do you think you could come over to Duo's hotel room right now?--no, not later. Right now. Really? Okay, see you when you get here." He hung up the phone and looked at Duo and Trowa. "He said he'd be here in a few minutes." They sat in silence for a few minutes till Quatre cleared his throat and blushed slightly. "You, uh, might want to put some clothes on first." 

Duo frowned before looking down. He was still in just his boxers. (a/n: you thought I forgot that part, didn't you?? ::wink) He shrugged and stood, walking to the bedroom to grab some clothes. Quatre and Trowa shared a look behind his back, but stayed silent till the door closed behind his bed messy braid. 

"I don't think this assassin is after Heero." Quatre said quietly. Trowa simply nodded. "Why do you think he's after Duo?"

"I can't say." Trowa replied, staring thoughtfully at Duo's closed door. "What is it about Heero that the don't want Duo to be close to?"

"Maybe it's someone who wants Heero?"

Trowa tilted his head slightly. "Maybe."

Someone knocked at the door interrupting their conversation, and Quatre got up to answer it. Heero stood on the other side, a perplexed look on his normally stoic face. "Can you tell me what the rush was now?"

"Just a moment. Can you come into the main room please?"

Heero followed the platinum blonde pilot into the living room and sat. He nodded at Trowa, then there was silence. They all were waiting for Duo to come out of his room.

Said ex-pilot was sitting on his bed, jeans undone and still shirtless. He never thought that someone could want to hurt Heero. That was totally unacceptable. He stood and buttoned his jeans before grabbing a shirt and exiting his room.

Heero looked up when the door to Duo's room opened and only his training kept his jaw from hitting the floor. The brunette had his hair down and was brushing it, t-shirt dangling from his fingers. He looked up and met Heero's eyes. Violet crashed with Prussian and they shared a look for a long silent moment. Quatre and Trowa smiled softly at each other before Quatre cleared his throat. "If we could all be seated?"

Duo nodded and quickly braided his waist length hair before pulling the shirt over his head and plopping in the seat next to Heero. "Well?" Heero looked at all of them. "What is the big deal?"

"Has someone been threatening to kill you?" Quatre asked out right.

"_NANI??"_ Heero looked at the three other boys as if they had lost their minds. They stared at him rather seriously. "No. Why should they?" he was honestly perplexed now.

"Because some one threatened Duo, saying that he shouldn't be friends with you anymore."

Heero stood, eyes flashing with anger. "WHO??"

"We don't know. Quatre replied."

"Well, we have to make sure that he's protected-"

"So no one is after you?" Duo broke in.

Heero looked down at him, frowning. "I said no."

Duo smiled. "Good! Alright, you guys can go and leave me to the rest of my vacation in peace." he stood, prepared to push the other boys out of his room.

"Are you insane?" Heero asked. He shook his head and refused to budge. "I am going to stay right here with you."

"What? I don't need you to protect me, Heero. I can well look after myself."

"It has been two years since the war and you are out of practice with fighting."

"That has nothing to do with it, Heero. You don't just _forget_ how to fight."

The two stepped into each others faces, glaring. Quatre and Trowa shared a look before quietly leaving the apartment. "I. Am. Staying. End of story."

"NO! I will be fine! Besides, what about your duties to Releena."

Heero opened his mouth to say something, then closed it with a snap. The braided baka had a point and he knew it. "Fine." he murmured.

"I will see you to the door." Duo smiled in victory.

"Good. I want you to pack your clothes."

Duo's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

Heero walked toward Duo's bedroom, calling over his shoulder. "I can't stay here, you will come with me."

"Heero!"

"No."

"But-"

"No buts, Duo. You are coming with me." He poked his head out of the bedroom. "I just gained you as a _real_ friend, I don't intend to loose you." He disappeared back into the room.

Duo felt all the warm mushy feelings in the pit of his stomach and wondered what would it hurt to live right beside the main star in all his wet dreams? He groaned. It was going to be a loon two weeks.

~*0*~

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"He is trying to protect him."

"What?"

"He told him about the threats, now Heero is determined to protect him."

"Damn!! Aright, D-day moves up to this week end, make sure everything is in place."

"Your wish is my command." ~_CLICK_~

~*0*~

Wiccachic: vague enough for ya? ::snuggles Quatre-san:: isn't he adorable?? When I write next, They'll probably be sharing a room or something and Duo will come face to face with the bitch from hell for the first time since she proved that she was the queen of all bitches. (Releena, if you couldn't decode my bad language) please review!!!! Wo ai ni!!!


	6. Bedmates

Wiccachic: HEY!!! Woohoo!! Next chapter time! Ummm…..::glomps everyone suddenly:: DOMO ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!! ::huge smiles:: thanks bunches for the great reviews!!!! ::much snuggles:: oh yeah…I only own Duo. ::Heero smacks:: alright!! Heero owns Duo…I own no one.. ::sigh:: not for lack of trying… ::wink::

Duo threw his bag on Heero's bed, looking around the rather masculine room. "You sure 'Leena isn't gonna mind me stayin' here?"

Heero shrugged. "If she does, we can go back to your hotel room. Quatre is going to keep it under your name to make the assassin think you're still staying there." He stepped into the room and scratched his head. "I hope you don't mind us sharing a bed."

Duo gulped. "Uh, no. Nope! No problem." he laughed slightly. They stood in silence for a moment before Duo's stomach growled. "Sorry, I haven't had anything to eat today."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Heero shook his head and reached over, lightly pulling Duo's braid. "Baka." He turned and led Duo down the stairs to the kitchen.

The two were happily munching on some sandwiches when Releena walked into the room, smiling. Her smile faltered a bit when she spotted Duo, but she fixed it and sat down with the two boys. "Hello, Heero. Is Duo visiting you today?"

"No."

She tilted her head. "Then why is he here?"

"He needs a place to stay, I offered my room."

"Then where will you be sleeping?" She twirled her finger in her hair and looked at him from under her lashes.

"In my room."

Duo blushed slightly at the implications and laughed nervously. "Not like that though….we'll only be sharing the room…I'll be on the floor."

"No, we'll share the bed too. I don't want to hear you complaining about a bad back." Heero took another bite of his sandwich, not looking to see their reactions to his statement. 

Duo gulped. Sharing a room with the messy haired pilot was one thing, but the bed would be sheer torture. Releena's eyes narrowed. "Well, how long will you be staying?" She asked Duo.

"Only a few days." Releena nodded and stood.

"Well, gentlemen, I have a busy schedule today so I will have to bid you adieu. Till this evening at dinner." She left the room as elegantly as possible, but when the door closed behind her she slammed her fist in the wall. The nerve of that _boy_ coming in her home, and taking _her_ boyfriend. She ignored the fact that Heero had never showed any inkling that he liked her like that. Heero Yuy was hers, and _no one_ would take him from her.

Back in the kitchen, the two guys were just finishing their lunch. Duo looked up at Heero when he had eaten his last bite. "So what now?" he asked, wiping his hands on his pants.

Heero frowned slightly and pointedly wiped his hands on a napkin before shrugging. "I don't have anything to do today, why don't we go out?"

Duo grinned. "Sounds good to me! C'mon, lets go!!" he stood and grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him out the door. He barely had time to grab his keys.

~*0*~

The two were sitting In a diner a few hours later, Duo being hungry again, and the aforementioned pilot chattering happily. "So I decided not to buy the pants for obvious reasons." Duo put a French fry in his mouth and smiled. "Then I had to go to the underwear department, which is a quest all its own. There were women thins _everywhere_ and I couldn't find where to get mine--is that Wufei??" his jaw dropped open when he saw the familiar form. "Wufiekins!" he all but shrieked.

Heero frowned and turned. Sure enough there stood the Chinese boy, next to a man that was so gay, Heero was surprised that he didn't burst into flames. The other man had jet black hair pulled away from his face and sparkling onyx eyes. He was chatting happily with the slightly taller Wufei, who was just standing there, not even telling the man to shut up or calling him an onna. They both turned at hearing Duo's voice and Wufei audibly groaned. "Maxwell." he almost growled.

"Oh! Are these two of those guys you're always talking about?" he squealed slightly and ran to meet them. "Hello! I'm Eric Draver! It is so nice to finally meet you!" his voice held a feint British accent as he almost gushed at them. "Fei talked almost non stop about you four when we were first dating, and I have been wanting to meet you for ever! But he always found a reason not to visit you. But now I have met you and let me tell you it is a pleasure!" He looked at both Heero and Duo, a big smile on his face. Duo returned his smile and Heero nodded. "Let me guess who you are. You're Duo!" he pointed at the raided pilot. "You're the easiest to figure out because of the braid. So that means you're Heero!"

"What made you come to that conclusion?" Duo asked.

"Oh please! Fei said that you two were inseparable! So, what brings you two here?"

"We're having lunch, want to join us?" Duo offered. It would be interesting to get to know this Eric better.

"Of course! Come on, Fei darling."

Wufei nodded and the four made their way to Duo and Heero's table. Duo and Eric were chatting almost non stop while Heero and Wufei remained quiet. They learned that Wufei had met Eric when the painter had tried to commit suicide buy jumping off platform ten at Kings Cross station. Wufei had stopped him after finding a letter from Eric's ex-boyfriend Bob. Explaining that everyone would be late if the man threw himself on the tracks and then explained in minute detail just what the tracks would do to his body. "And I just wouldn't leave him alone after that." Eric finished. He ran his hand over Wufei's on the top of the table and the ex-pilot blushed slightly. "Now we share an apartment."

Duo grinned happily. "Hey that's great!! I wish you the best, man!" He looked at his watch. "I'd love to stay and chat, but Heero and I have plans. We'll have to get together again, Wu-baby. Nice meeting you, Eric."

Heero and Duo left the couple at the table and Duo smiled somewhat sadly. "Seems like we're the only two who haven't found someone to be with." 

Heero looked over at him for a split second before looking ahead again. "So what are these plans we have?" he asked curiously.

"Oh! I wanted to go see the new Lord of the Rings movie! It opened last week but I didn't have time to go see it." 

Heero rolled his eyes. "Lets go then."

~*0*~

(a/n: I plan to go see that movie as soon as its out!)

Releena sat in her private sitting room, Dorothy beside her. "And they've spent all day together." she muttered.

"It is you house, your majesty. You could kick the boy out."

"No, Heero would follow him, I know."

"Then what to do?"

"We'll have to wait it out. It wont be much longer."

"Your wish is my command."

~*0*~

Duo climbed into bed later that night, sighing in pleasure at the warmth. Heero had been in bed asleep for about an hour before Duo let himself get in. It would have been awkward had they gotten in at the same time. Duo could just picture it. They would have lain in uncomfortable silence for a few agonizing seconds till Heero rolled over and Duo threw himself at him. He sighed again before burrowing comfortably into the blankets. He was just about asleep when he felt a long lean body mold to his and he was instantly awake. Heero was cuddling him. Who would have guessed that the perfect soldier was a closet cuddler. He gulped silently as the brunette found a more comfortable position around him and fell into a deeper sleep.

Heero's arm was wrapped tightly around Duo's waist with his head resting on his shoulder and leg thrown over both of Duo's, effectively pinning the braided baka to the bed. Duo gulped again and prayed silently that Heero would move soon. The boy did, but only to let his hand wander over Duo's naked chest, Duo having scoffed anything but his boxers. 

Duo watched as the hand trailed over each nipple, exploring them as they puckered, before railing around to explore the skin. He held in a whimper as Heero's lips joined in the fun. "H-Heero." He whispered brokenly. The Wingzero pilot looked up and met Duo's eyes, smiling slightly.

"Hmmm?" he murmured.

"Y-you were-are-is-am--" he took a deep breath. "You're awake!"

"I never said I was asleep." Heero said calmly as he put his lips back on Duo's soft skin. 

"W-what are you doing."

"Getting ready to screw you senseless. Any objections?"

Duo's jaw dropped as he stared at the top of Heero's head. "No, none here." 

"Good." Heero nodded before meshing their mouths together.

~*0*~

Duo gasped and sat up in bed, looking around him. Heero was sleeping peacefully beside him and the clock told him it was two in the morning. Just another wet dream. He sighed and rolled over onto his side, trying to get the picture of a happily screaming Heero out of his head so he could go back to sleep.

~*0*~

Wiccachic: first I would like to thank Abby and Kenny for letting me use Eric in this ::glomps:: let me know if you don't like the way I portrayed him and I can change it. ::big puppy eyes:: please review ya'll!! ::snuggles Duo:: and don't worry, Duo's gonna get some in the next chapter, probably in the beginning! I'm saying this to warn any and all that they might want to get a box of tissues ore something in case of a nose bleed!!


	7. Pillow Talk

Wiccachic: moshi moshi, minna-san!! Sorry for the delay in updating, but I haven't been on the computer in a few days-_-b. To let ya'll know, Eric is Wufei's boy toy and he's the one who was trying to commit sudicid. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. He also belongs to Abby and Kenny, totally not mine^_^\/. Time to get to the story now!!! OH ::glomps everyone:: thanks so much for the reviews!!! ::snuggles:: and I own nothing….cept maybe Duo….::gets death glare from Heero:: alright fine! Not even Duo….tho that could be fun…

Duo woke only a few minutes after his dream with his head pillowed on Heero's chest. It wasn't the worst way to wake up, and he snuggled closer. Heero grunted and tightened his arms before burying his nose in Duo's hair. The braided boy stiffened when he woke completely and blushed, praying that Heero wouldn't wake up. He inched down Heero's body slowly, millimeter by nano-milimeter. Heero grunted and tightened his arms causing Duo to stop suddenly. He waited breathlessly till the brunette stilled before trying to move again. Heero let out a sigh and petted him softly. "Where are you going, baka?"

"I, uh, have to, uh…"

"I'm warm and comfortable, so if it is not dire, don't move." Heero's voice was husky with sleep, and he tightened his hold on Duo.

"Well…it's not _really_ important…"

"Than go back to sleep."

Duo lay there for a few minutes, eyes wide open and sleep the farthest thing from his mind. Heero was here, in his arms, where he was meant to be, and the messy haired pilot had no idea of Duo's feelings. He rubbed his cheek against the firm chest beneath him and squeezed his eyes shut. This was not happening to him. He couldn't be there with Heero's arms wrapped around him, sleeping like a baby. He gently kissed the skin where his cheek rested, and waited, wondering if Heero was awake. When the body didn't move, he moved his lips to the place where both of his pecs met gently kissing the spot there. He moved his lips over Heero's chest, trying to kiss every available inch of flesh. He soon found the dip between the shoulder and throat and stroked it lightly with his tongue. Heero moved underneath him slightly, and he held back a gasp before laying back down, being as still as possible.

"Why'd you stop?" Heero murmured sleepily. 

"Wha-?" Duo looked up to see Heero's slightly open eyes.

"I was quite enjoying myself, you can continue, if you want." Heero put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes again. Duo didn't think he could blush any harder and sat up quickly, preparing to leave the bed. Heero's hand landed on his shoulder, preventing his escape. "Where are you going?"

"Don't try and humor me, Heero, I'm embarrassed enough as it is." Duo tried to throw off Heero's hand, but the blue eyed boy sat up and wrapped his arms around the violet eyed one. 

"I'm not." Heero said seriously. He let his hand trail down Duo's half undone braid. "If you only knew how long I have wanted you to do just what you did…"

"What are you talking about?" Duo turned so that he could meet Heero's eyes in the darkness. 

Heero cupped Duo's face in his hands and did something that Duo had never really seen him do. He smiled. A gently, kind, loving smile. "I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you, Duo."

"No you haven't…I shot you remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought you looked sexy while doing it."

"But what about Releena?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you were in love with her."

Heero frowned slightly and ran his thumb over Duo's cheekbone. "No, koi. Never. I have just taken it upon myself to protect her." his eyes darkened slightly. "The people needed a leader. They choose her and so I would protect her."

Duo grinned with all his teeth and threw his arms around Heero's neck. "Really? Do you really mean this?" 

"Yes." Heero looked a little doubtful for a moment. "Do…you feel the same?" he asked, heart on his sleeve.

"Ever since the first time you threatened to kill me and never followed through with it."

"Good." Heero closed his eyes slightly and bent his head, capturing Duo's lips with his own. Duo leaned into him happily, finally content with his world. 

~*0*~

Releena stood outside of Heero's room, glass of water shaking in her hand slightly. Her eyes flashed with anger, and she clenched her fists tight. How dare Heero Yuy throw her over for some _guy_. She stomped all the way back to his bedroom, and climbed under the covers. She was wrapped in two slender arms and she sighed. "He told him he loved him, Dorothy." She whispered. 

"I am sorry, Releena, but I'm still not sure why you want him. You have me after all."

"It's a matter of principal. _He_ doesn't know that he can't have me…so why doesn't he try?"

"If you want him, I will make sure he is yours completely, Your majesty." Dorothy murmured before pushing Releena's hair back and gently licking her throat. "Now we have more pressing business to attend to." Releena giggled.

~*0*~

Duo woke the next morning in a state of euphoria. Last night, Heero had confessed that he loved him. Heero loved him. He smiled dreamily and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Heero was already up, having given him a good morning kiss and then going down for breakfast. Duo remembered their first explosive kiss and then much unsatisfaction. Heero had calmly said that they weren't ready for the next step, and then held him for the rest of the night. Very romantic and sweet, but not what he wanted. He growled softly before rolling over and getting out of the bed. He dressed quickly and then flew down the stairs, wanting to help Heero with breakfast. He ran into the kitchen and ran to his love, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing tightly. "Good morning!" he chirped happily.

Heero grunted, not quite able to his the smile in his eyes. "Morning."

"What's for breakfast?" He rubbed his stomach. "I'm starved!"

Heero leaned over and kissed Duo lightly on the tip of his nose. "Baka." he whispered fondly. Duo simply grinned. 

"No, I'm serious.."

~*0*~

Releena watched as the Duo cooed and held and practically painted himself onto Heero and clenched her teeth. It was _so_ annoying. Dorothy came up behind her and lightly rested her hands on Releena's shoulders. "Everything is ready, Releena." she said quietly.

"Excellent." She couldn't wait to see Duo have his comeuppance. 

~*0*~

Wiccachic: alright!!! Not much to this chapter…..but I wanted post a new one as soon as possible cuz of the whole not-writing-for-a-while-thing….not nice, I know.. Gomen!! ::bows with a slight tear:: review and I might write quicker….::glomps the steady reviewers:: Thanks!!!!! ::throw plushies to anyone who gives a shit::


	8. Finally!

Wiccachic: alright! Time fore number eight!! I think this might be the last chapter…..I might write an epilogue tho…neway-I own nothing…no one ::sob::…no place…you get the picture….I only own the plot…I think…::grin::

It was Saturday night. Duo nervously pulled at the collar of his black turtle neck. Heero told him that they were going out somewhere nice tonight, in celebration of finding each other, and Duo was scared that what he was wearing wasn't dressy enough. A plain black turtle neck shirt, over black leather pants topped off by a black leather jacket. He pushed his feet into his black combat boots and stood, beginning to pace. He heard a knock at the door and turned to face it. "Come in." he squeaked. He cleared his throat and watched the door open and Heero enter. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened when the landed on his koi. 

Heero wore a blood red shirt that had a large collar that left his neck and some of his shoulders bare, and had long loose sleeves that hung over his fingers. A simple red ribbon was tied around the long column of his throat. His legs were encased in tight black jeans that flared slightly over his simple black sneakers. Duo tried not to openly drool, but he obviously was failing as Heero's eyes shined with amusement. Though Duo was happy to see that he wasn't the only one affected by the others appearance, Heero's eyes seemed to burn slightly. "Ready?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"As I'll ever be." Duo replied.

Heero grabbed Duo's hand and squeezed it lightly. "I have great plans for tonight." Before they could leave the room, the telephone rang. Duo reached over and picked it up, smiling at Heero.

"Hai?" he asked lightly.

"I thought I warned you." 

"Wha-?" before Duo could finish his sentence, the room erupted with gunfire. Duo caught only a small glimpse of Heero before he passed out.

~*0*~

Duo woke groggily in a strange room, hands tied behind his back and feet tied at the ankles. He looked around him in a slight daze and winced when he moved his shoulder. He let his violet eyes trail to the aforementioned appendage (a/n: the shoulder ;p) and frowned at the slow seeping of blood through the gaping hole in his best shirt. If nothing else, whomever had him would die for ruining his only good shirt. He looked around him again, realizing that he was alone in a small room with four plain gray walls and no furniture. He sighed. All he could do was sit back and wait to either be rescued or meet whomever had him.

~*0*~

Heero sat up and grimaced, looking around the totally wrecked room and looking for a long brown braid. Duo just had to be okay, he wouldn't accept anything else. He stood unsteadily, glad that he hadn't been shot anywhere, and stepped forward. He was almost to the door when he heard the phone shrill. He glared over at the offensive technology and stumbled his way over to pick it up. "What?" he growled. He didn't have time for this, he had to find Duo.

"Looking for your slut?"

"Who is this?" Heero hissed. His fingers tightened around the receiver until they were white.

"You know who I am, Heero. Now…what are we going to do with your little fuck buddy?"

"Don't call him that." Heero felt the blood boiling in his veins unclenched his teeth. "Tell me where to find him."

"Guess." The person hung up before Heero could answer. The ex-pilot cursed and hung up the phone, walking quickly out the door and searching for the one person that he suspected.

~*0*~

Duo had maneuvered himself very painfully into a seated position when the door opened. A lackey stepped through, a big one, and stood be the door, crossing his arms. Another came in shortly after and stood on the other side. Duo smirked at them both and focused his eyes on the person standing in the doorway.

"Well," he murmured, raising and eyebrow, "I wasn't expecting it to be you."

~*0*~

Heero slammed Releena into the wall as hard as he could, causing the girl to wince. "Where is he?" he growled. (a/n: he does that a lot-_-b) 

"Who?" she asked, grabbing Heero's wrist and trying to forcefully move it.

"Don't play games with me." Heero shook her slightly. "Duo. What have you done with Duo."

Releena cocked her head to the side, honestly perplexed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Aren't the two of you supposed to be having your first date or something?" Releena said, venom barely concealed in her voice. 

"We _were_ till some one ambushed my room and kidnapped Duo. Now I know you are behind it, just tell me where you've taken him and I will consider not killing you."

She shook her head. "I honestly don't know, Heero."

He frowned down at her a second longer before stepping away. 'If it wasn't you, then who…?"

"It might have been…"

~*0*~

"So, Dorothy, what do you have to gain from killing me?" Duo asked, trying to appear nonchalant. 

"Easy. Releena will forget about any one having that stupid Heero and will finally be able to concentrate fully on me." The strange woman stepped forward and tossed her hair behind her back before smirking. "I have already had her, but I want her completely."

Duo repressed a shudder. "So Releena was behind it from the start."

"In a way. She believed that we would publicly humiliate you tonight on your date. I am the one who decided to kill you, she had no idea."

Duo stared up at her for a few seconds, shock keeping his usual motor mouth silent. "So you're going to kill me?"

"No. I shall waif for three days to see if Heero will come to your rescue." She shrugged delicately. "Till then." she waved over her shoulder and exited the room.

~*0*~

Heero stared at Releena, anger making his cheeks flush. "Take me there _now._"

"But-"

_"Now."_

"Fine!"

The two exited the house and climbed into Releena's car. After giving the directions, there was an uncomfortable silence. Releena looked over to Heero and sighed. "I want to tell you something, Heero."

"I probably don't want to hear it."

"Please?"

"Hn." 

"I'm in love with Dorothy."

"And this affects me how?"

Releena frowned over at him. "It should devastate you because I love someone else."

"So do I."

"But-"

"Releena. I never have, nor will I ever, have feelings for you. I love Duo, you love Dorothy. Lets leave it at that." There was silence for a few more minutes until Heero spoke again. "That is, of course, unless she hurts Duo. He hurts, she dies." 

Releena looked over at him with wide eyes, for once in her life actually scared for someone else besides her. She looked back out the window when she felt the car stop. "We're here." she murmured.

~*0*~

Duo was still sitting in the same position when the door opened again. He was expecting Dorothy to come back and gloat more, but grinned when he saw Heero. "You're late."

"Traffics a bitch." He replied and came forward, untying Duo's bonds. Duo smiled up at Heero for a second before reaching up with his mouth and capturing Heero's lips with his own. They shared a rather long and heated kiss before someone cleared their throat. Duo looked over Heero's shoulder and almost growled (a/n: he does it to ;p) when he saw Releena.

"What's _she_ doing here?" 

"_She_ helped me find you. She's actually innocent of what Dorothy was doing."

Duo frowned. "That's what forked brow told me, but I wasn't about to believe her."

"Lets quit the chit chat and leave already." Heero sighed and helped the braided one to his feet.

"Fine by me." They were about to walk through the door when Dorothy appeared, gun in hand. 

"You're going no where, Mr. Maxwell." She waved with her gun and the three stepped back into the room.

"Dorothy, don't do this." Releena stepped forward and stretched her hand out.

The gun wavered for a second and Dorothy stared at the queen in confusion. "But I'm doing all for this for you." 

"I don't want this anymore. I just want you."

"Really?" Releena nodded and Dorothy dropped her gun, grabbing the other girl and capturing her lips. Duo and Heero snuck out of the room while they were distracted.

~Later:

"So, what do you want to do now?" Duo asked.

"What do you think?" He picked up the can of whip cream and headed for their bedroom.

Duo grinned. "Ooo. Kinky." Duo murmured before running after his lover.

~*0*~

Wiccachic: well!!! Done with the actual chapters!!! ::huge sigh:: alright…I'll probably write and epilogue…and then do a story with how Quatre and Trowa got together…and all that jazz…but im getting ahead of myself….::glomps:: please review!! 


End file.
